Heaven Vs Hell
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: After being used by Crowley, my feelings turn to anger-until I see him again at the auction for the demon tablet. The problem is I meet an angel I bond with. They both want me and a competition starts for my affection. Rated M for first chapter
1. Crowley

"Hello darling,"

The voice with the English accent that I always dreaded hearing came from behind me.

I was sat at a table in a motel looking up information for a hunt and did not need the king of hell getting in the way.

"What do you want, Crowley?" I asked, making the frustration clear in my voice.

"Now is that any way to greet royalty?"

I watched him move to the other side of the table and sit down, helping himself to my whiskey.

"Just because your the king of hell, it doesn't mean your royalty. If anything, you're just a pain in the arse."

"And to think I came here with the information you were looking for," Crowley smiled smugly and then sipped his drink.

What he said had caught my attention, just like he planned.

"What information?"

"So now you want to play nice? Well, I just so happen to know how to kill that rogue reaper you've been hunting."

"How?" I asked, putting my hands on the table and leaning in my seat, eager, then leant back. "No, you don't just help people for no reason."

"Congratulations darling, you're learning," Crowley held up his glass in a complimentary way.

"So what do I have to do for the info? What are you going to make me do?"

"Well, regardless of how much you try to hate me, I can hear your heartbeat accelerate when we're together."

"Oh please, that's just-" I started to roll my eyes but Crowley was having none of my excuses.

"I do have the power of invisibility, you know, and when you can't see me…" he used his glass to tap even rhythmic beats on the table.

"So…what does this have to do with giving me the info I need?"

"Darling, demons do get sexually frustrated, you know? We're not as boring as those feathered fiends upstairs and, well…you're lucky because you're the one I want," Crowley pointed at me with his spare hand. "You remind me of myself; fiery, short tempered, and best of all? You're immune to the bollocks people try to sell to you."

"Like you are now?"

"There, that's the fire I was referring to and there is no bollocks about this. You should be happy, I know you want me."

He had removed himself from the chair and made his way to mine, standing behind me to rub my shoulders and whisper.

"I know you wish I was here when I'm not and I know you're just as …frustrated as myself. I think we both know there's no resistance in you tonight."

Crowley was right and when he started kissing my neck, I gripped his hands in my shoulders.

When a moan slipped from my mouth, his hands slid down my front to the bottom of my shirt and started undoing it from the last button upwards.

It always amused me how Crowley had to do things different to others and I couldn't deny what he had said; I still meant what I'd said, he was a pain in the arse but that accent and the sharp black suit he wore, the beard and intense eyes, they all made my pulse race.

I realised Crowley had worked all the buttons open when cold air hit the bare skin of my chest and his hands kneaded my tits through my bra.

His lips continued to kiss my neck, marking me to let to world know I'd succumbed to him.

"Crowley," I sighed, feeling my juices soak through my clothes and into the chair.

Crowley continued to keep quiet, making the tension thicker and he slid my shirt down my arms, letting it fall into the chair.

He bent down and and kissed along one shoulder before moving to the next and with each side I moved my head in the opposite direction so he had more skin to kiss.

"Mmm, Crowley," I moaned again and wound my fingers between his, which were now back on my tits.

He moved one of his hands away, still entwined with mine, and used it to pull me up and lead me to the bed.

"Let's get more comfortable, shall we darling?"

When we reached the side of the bed he pushed me down on the bed by my shoulders and then showed off with his powers by pulling his hands toward him, my trousers following his actions, slipping over my hips and down my legs, onto the floor.

I tried to lift my legs up to my chest but I couldn't fight the force that Crowley used to keep them down.

"What's the point of trying to hide yourself? I'm going to see you anyway."

Crowley boasted more of his powers when he spread his arms out to his sides and his tie disappeared, his shirt opening.

"That's just lazy," I mumbled while devouring his body.

My attention was soon dragged away when his vicious voice spoke.

"Lazy? You're calling the king of hell lazy? You better watch your tongue, girl."

Crowley's fingers wrapped round my throat and he pushed me further across the bed, the pressure on my neck obviously going to leave bruises.

I watched him click his fingers my bra and knickers vanished as did he trousers, leaving him in his boxers, which did nothing to conceal hard and impressive-sized cock.

Badly turned on, I ran my hands over my thighs, up my body, past my tits and into my hair.

"No darling, I believe that's my job," Crowley growled and knelt on the bed over me, a knee on each side.

As his hands worked over my body he leant forward the further up they went until he was leaning on one hand that was beside my head.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, sweetheart?"

Before I could ask what, the fingertips of his free hand probed my entrance and pushed in a little bit more each time.

"Cro-Crowl-oh god," I tried to say his name as he finger-fucked me.

"Does this feel good? Maybe you'd prefer a little bit of this instead," Crowley removed his fingers and leant himself down on top of me to rub his still-clothed cock against my clit.

I grabbed handfuls of his hair while my juices soaked his boxers, making him gind against me faster.

"Please, please," I begged and tried to move but his knees that were still either side of me kept me still.

"Please what? What do you want?" Crowley asked, his hot breath against my ear making me shiver.

"Shag me, screw me, fuck my brains out!" I cried out.

Without me realising how, my legs were now outside of Crowley's and his boxers were gone so I could feel the burning skin of his cock against me.

"As you wish."

He pushed himself into me without any warning and the first thing I felt was pain shooting through me from his huge dick.

"Ahh!" I cried out.

"Pft, don't pretend you don't enjoy it, I'll bet the best you ever had," Crowley said with a quick laugh and slammed into me again.

With each thrusting started to feel good and I groaned, rubbing my face against him, enjoying the feel of his beard.

I grabbed the back of his head and moved my head to side but when Crowley realised what I was doing he pulled his head back.

"I don't think so darling, not unless we're sealing a deal. Do you want to make a deal?"

"Hell no," I panted and squeezed my thighs into his sides.

"Then no kisses," Crowley smirked and grabbed under my thighs, digging his fingertips in and pushing them up towards my stomach.

It helped him get deeper and he thrust harder.

"Ah! Ah! Oh yes, yes Crowley, yes!" I cried out and repeatedly raked my nails up his back; it seemed to spur him on because he got faster and rougher, squeezing my thighs harder.

He moved his fingers up to my hips and then to my shoulders, applying the same amount of pressure and leaving bruises.

I arched my back, pushing myself into him as the tingles running through me turned into shocks and I sank my teeth into his shoulder as my orgasm rocked my body.

Crowley moved his hands from my shoulders to my throat and squeezed lightly.

"Don't you bloody do that again!" He shouted and it caused me to flinch.

I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder, my body starting to relax and the shaking stopped as the after-effects of my orgasm wore off.

But it seemed Crowley hadn't finished and he kept slamming info me hard and fast, fucking me into another orgasm and we came together.

I clung to the back of his neck, gasping for breath, exhausted but extremely satisfied; Crowley however, didn't seem effected at all beside the slight sweating.

It was obviously clear to him that he'd fucked the energy out of my body because, with the click of his fingers, we were both in bed and under the duvet, Crowley behind me.

"What are you doing? You're a demon, demons don't…spoon," I gawked.

"Suit yourself. I'll leave then," he started to move.

"No," I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Then shut up."

I was too tired to fight back so I just closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his arms around me


	2. Samandriel

It'd been a month since my night with Crowley and any feelings I might have had towards him were gone. In fact I wanted nothing more than to plunge an angel blade into his heart.

I had come to my senses that I wasn't the one he wanted, I was a booty call!

I'd also met two other hunters and a prophet. The prophet I hadn't heard of but I'd heard of the Winchesters. Every hunter had heard of the Winchesters!

Since meeting them, I'd joined their team and was helping them with the demon tablet so it would lock the gates of hell, locking all the demons inside. Especially Crowley!

One day in particular, Kevin took us to get the demon tablet only to find it from where he hid it; outside we were approached by a man in a suit and tophat, informing us that the tablet would be sold at the auction and gave us the address to attend.

Of couse, both Dean and Sam had picked up on my hatred for Crowley and while waiting for the auction that night they made me explain.

"I hate that bastard," I spat.

"Yes, we gathered that but why?" Dean asked.

"I, err…" I rubbed the back of my neck, looking at the floor.

"Oh no, please tell me you didn't," Kevin cringed; he was the only person who hated Crowley as much as me.

"It-it was only once and one thing I hate is being a one night stand. He used to drop in at least once a week but I haven't seen that son of a bitch since and I just…" I raised my clenched fists and gritted my teeth.

"Well it won't be happening again and we will make damn sure of that," Dean sat in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Guys, we have to get to the auction," Sam spoke up.

We all nodded and got our coats on.

When we were all headed for the car to go to the address, Mrs. Tran, Kevin's mum, grabbed my hand and patted it.

"Don't worry about that demon jackass, there are much better men out there."

I looked at her and laughed. She just didn't look like the type of woman that would come out with something like that.

I hoped they weren't expecting me to end up with Kevin because they would all be sadly disappointed.

A half hour later, we were walking through the dark to a creepy looking warehouse.

"We're going in there? Nice to the know the auction will be classy," I raised my eyebrows and commented sarcastically.

"Try to play nice," Sam looked down at me and opened the door for me and Mrs. Tran to go first.

The first thing we noticed when we walked in was a metal detector like the ones at the airport; me and Mrs. Tran, Kevin and Sam, we all managed to pass through easily and silently but the moment Dean walked through the alarms blared.

We all turned round to look at him and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, Dean. The system only works when everyone participates," a worker beside Dean said.

Dean scowled at the worker before relenting and giving in.

There was a tray on a table beside the metal detector which held weapons and Dean loaded his gun into it first. Next was his knife that he got off Ruby but he held it up before putting it in the tray, warning the worker, "I'll be back for this."

We walked a short way ahead and there were glass cabinets lined making a corridor of auction items.

Among the item were a sword, a manuscript and a huge silver hammer.

Dean looked around.

"How are we supposed to know who's who?"

"It's pretty simple, Dean. They're all monsters," Sam answered Deans question.

"Hey, hey," Dean said, getting our attention and rushing towards a glass case.

In the case was an old looking square stone, both sides covered with mental panels and at the front was a scribe with 'Word of God' written on.

"Great," Dean muttered, sarcastically.

"I guess we're not as original as we thought," Kevin sighed.

Looking past the guys, I spotted a man with black hair and wearing a smart, black suit and just the shape of his body had my guts churning. I knew who it was and I didn't not want to see him.

"It's okay, it's okay. We just to to come up with a 'plan B'," Sam said, trying to calm his brother.

"And what, praytell, could possibly have been 'plan A'? Bring the prophet to the most dangerous place on earth, memorise the tablet and then vamoose? Hello boys," Crowley said.

My back was still toward him and I was glad none of them could see my face, see me fighting the same tingles that caused me to sleep with him in the first place.

'I hate him, remember? Hate him. I'm not attracted to him, he's a jerk, a prick. I can face him and feel nothing. Nothing,' I told myself and took a deep breath, turning round.

"Crowley," Dean snarled and took a step back towards me.

"Kevin. What a pleasure to see you. Sorry about your little playdate. Her name? Ah. Well, if you're gonna make an omelet, sometimes you have to break some spines. Oh, hello darling, it's been a while since we last saw each other," Crowley looked at me smirking and, with his hands in his pockets, rocked his hips at me. "Good to know I can still get your heart racing."

I tried to focus more on my anger than the attraction for him that was racing back but before I could retaliate his eyes left mine and found Mrs. Trans.

"And who is this lovely young thing? Must be your sister."

I couldn't believe it! First he used me as a one night stand and now he was flirting with someone else right in front of me. Tough. I wasn't attracted to him enough to let it bother me. At least that's what I told myself.

Mrs. Trans reaction to his flirting was most amusing; she pulled her right hand back and put as much pressure as she could behind it as she slapped his face.

"Ah!" Crowley cried out, holding his face.

"Stay away from my son…and this young lady."

"Charming. Defiling her corpse has just made number one on my to-do list," Crowley snapped at us.

Dean stepped forward and Sam moved to stop him.

"Unh, unh, unh, unh. Don't mind a little love tap, but anything more, and our mookie pals here may just throw you out, and I get the tablet and that sweetheart of mine. Wouldn't be too much of a shame," Crowley sneered and winked at me.

"Ha! I'm not falling for that again," I screwed my face up at him.

"He's right, Dean, it's not worth it," Sam carried on trying to keep his brother under control.

"Listen to moose, squirrel."

We all turned round when a door opened and I saw a bald guy walk in.

"Ah, here comes our host," Crowley said.

A deep mans voice, who I guessed was the bald bloke, called out, "honoured guests, please take your seats."

"That's Plutus? What is he, god of the candy aisle?" Dean snuffed.

"Gentlemen, the auction is starting," a worker called out and everyone started shuffling toward the door that the bald guy entered through.

"Good luck with the bidding. Darling," Crowley added the last part while looking at me and giving me a wink.

I took a deep breath and tried to slow my heartbeat. I was not going to let it happen again, no matter how hard I had to fight. Well, I'd try not to let it happen, I wasn't promising anything.

Me and Dean followed Sam, Kevin and his mum, dean staying by my side to keep me away from Crowley.

"Nice right hook," Sam whispered to Mrs. Tran and I giggled.

We were about sit with the other three when Dean was stopped, causing me to stop with him.

"Dean Winchester?"

Both of us turned to see a young man wearing a red and white, striped, fast food outfit and as soon as I laid my eyes on him a warmth settled over me and it felt like every worry and problem I had just…vanished. They were still there but they just didn't feel worth caring about. In fact, it felt like I was wrapped up in a blanket of love and protection and while I opened and closed my mouth trying to figure out what was going on, Dean quizzed the guy in front of us.

"Do I know you?"

"Uh, no but, uh, I knew Castiel."

"You're an angel?" Dean scowled and looked him up and down.

"This-this was the nearest vessel on short notice. We don't usually come to things like this but, uh…"

"You're hunting the magic rock," Dean stated.

The angel kept glancing at me while still facing Dean. "We protect the word of god."

"Well, awesome job so far, uh…" Dean leant forward slightly to read the name tag. "Alfie."

"Actually my name is Samandriel."


	3. Auction

"Actually, my name is Samandriel."

The name made me feel drawn to him like an addict to drugs and I couldn't explain it, I just knew there was something different about this angel, something that wasn't like the others.

"Let's just stick with Alfie," Dean said to him.

"I wanted to ask you about Castiel, what happened to him?" Samandriel asked.

Dean jolted a little and I remembered what they told me about Castiel; he was Cas to them, an angel and a really good friend to Dean, they shared a bond or something because he'd pulled Dean from hell but was unable to make it out of purgatory.

"Well, me and Cas – we, uh – we iced Dick Roman and got a one-way rocket ride to Purgatory for our trouble," Dean answered the angel in front of him.

"But you escaped. Did-did castiel?"

Dean didn't reply, he just stared at Samandriel, the look telling him everything he needed to know.

Samandriel's eyes suddenly turned to sorrow and he dropped his head down.

Inside me, I felt upset and wanted to mourn Castiel. I didn't even know him. It felt to me like I was feeling what Samandriel was feeling, almost like we were…connected.

That thought jarred me from my thoughts and I felt slightly anxious but when I looked up, the angel was looking back and, as before, the anxiety faded and I was cloaked with warm feelings.

"You know, there are some in heaven who still believe, despite his mistakes, that Castiel's heart was always in the right place."

"Are you one of them?" Dean asked.

Samandriel looked at Dean and a very small smile appeared. "I think too much heart was always Castiel's problem."

With a final look at me, he turned and left for the room.

"Did it seem like he was checking you out? Was he checking you out?" Dean questioned me when Samandriel left.

"Really, Dean? He's an angel, do angels 'check out' humans?" I laughed at him, wondering myself, still questioning the feeling I had, which was now fading once the angel was gone.

"You'd be surprised, I know a few. Come on," Dean took my arm and led me into the room to the seats beside Sam, Kevin and his mum.

The minute I was near the angel, the warm and safe feeling started to arise once more.

"Samandriel, slumming it are we?" I heard Crowley speak.

I don't know what was happening behind me but his next words were snarled.

"Don't even think about it, angel boy, she's mine."

"No I'm bloody well not, especially after you 'used' me. Go back to hell," I muttered mostly to myself but I knew Crowley would hear.

"What did you say?" Dean asked me.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just talking to myself, hoping this works out," I lied.

The auctioneer cleared his throat and began. "The first name in magical and alchemical esoterica."

Sam, Kevin and Mrs. Tran all took out their wallets and passed the money to Dean.

"Our prices may be high, but our quality is unmatched, and we stand by our products," the guy up front continued.

"Don't know why you're so keen on that hunk of dirt. So it tells you how to blast back a few demons? I'll just make more. Can't get rid of all of my black-eyed boys, Samantha," Crowley sneered quietly to Sam.

"Yeah, we'll see," Sam huffed back.

"And across the plane..."

"All right. So, how much we got for plan "B"? Sam asked Dean and I looked into Dean's hands.

"Uh, well, we got our hacked credit cards, $2,000, and a, uh, Costco membership," he answered.

"Our first item, the amulet of Hesperus. Let's start the bidding with, um, three tons of dwarven gold?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam.

The auctioneer looked around. "Ah. This lady. I have three. Do I have, uh, four? Ah. Four, gentlemen here. Four. Going for five. Five? Five to this lady. Do we have an advance on five tons?"

"Plan 'C'?" Sam suggested.

"Big time," Dean agreed with him. "I'm gonna use the restroom."

Dean got up and shuffled past just as the man called out, "sold."

When Dean was gone, Sam moved up to ask if I was okay and I just nodded. The warmth that seemed to be caused by Samandriel was making me feel safe and calm.

"Our next item up for bid, the hammer of Thor, Mjoelnir."

On the table at the front was the huge silver hammer that I'd seen in one of the display cases.

An old man stood up and said, "a finger bone from the frost giant Ymir."

The auctioneer look at Plutus, the host and holder of the auction, who shook his head.

The old man offered something else "Uh... the bone and, uh …5/8 of a virgin."

He held up a brown paper bag and blood was seeping through it.

From the corner of my eye I saw Sam recoil slightly.

Dean walked back into the room and took his seat while Plutus nodded at the auctioneer, accepting the bid.

"Ah. Sold."

Dean hit Sam on the arm to get him to move one seat over and sits down next to him.

"Plan "C" tanked," Dean told us all.

"Maybe you should try plan "D" for dumbass," Crowley said from behind.

Sometimes I might have been attracted to him, sure, but times like this I couldn't remember why; talk about being a dick!

"Our next lot, the Word of God…" the auctioneer called out and held up the tablet. " …capital "G" – very old, very rare."

Crowley stood up and said, "three billion dollars."

"Whoa," Dean and Sam said, simultaneously, gawking.

I could help but wonder where he got that kind of money from. It was a good thing cash didn't impress me.

Samandriel stood up and called out, "the 'Mona Lisa.'"

"The real "Mona Lisa," where she's topless," Crowley offered and I couldn't help but think he was lying. Topless, really? Yeah right!

"Vatican City," the angel took his turn.

The five of us were looking back and forth from Crowley to Samandriel.

While the pair were trying to outbid each other, I had a chance to study Samandriel; his dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes seemed to have my stomach in knots. I usually liked bad boys, rough men, not men that were as cute as puppies so it added to the confusion of what was going on, why I was hopelessly drawn to him.

"Alaska."

"Palin and a bridge to nowhere? No, thanks," the man up front rejected Crowley and I smirked.

"All right. The moon."

'Seriously, Crowley?' I thought to myself.

"You're bidding the moon?" Dean's face creased with disbelief.

"Yeah. Claimed it for Hell. Think a man named Buzz gets to go into space without making a deal?"

"Ah. I'm sorry, gentlemen. It seems that our reserve price has not been met. So in order to stimulate the bidding, we're going to add an item to this lot …Kevin Tran, Prophet of The Lord," the auctioneer said.

Mrs. Tran gasped and we watched Kevin disappear.

"No!"

Kevin reappeared, chained up next to Plutus.

Sam and Dean stood up, but a worker behind us forced them back into their seats with a hand on their shoulders.

"Mr. Tran is the only person on Earth who can read this tablet, which makes them a perfect matching set," said the bald man.

"So out of your league," Crowley rolled his eyes.

"So, do I hear a bid of, um –"

Mrs. Tran panicked and stood, reeling off everything she had.

"No, stop! I'll give you whatever you want. I have a 401(K), my house."

Plutus sat on his chair up front ad chuckled.

"Good effort, Ms. Tran, but I'm afraid this is a little out of your price range," the auctioneer smirked.

"My soul."

"Mom, don't!" Kevin shouted at his mum.

"I bid my soul!" Mrs. Tran repeated.

"Are you sure? That's a big move," Dean looked up at her.

"Interesting," Plutus said, sitting forward.

"If it's souls that you're after, I can give you a million souls," Crowley retaliated.

"Hey, flyboy, are you gonna get in on this?" Dean turned to Samandriel.

"We guard the souls in Heaven. We don't horse-trade them," Samandriel replied, a little offended.

"So we have a deal," Crowley sounded almost hopeful.

"It's not about the quantity, chief. It's about the sacrifice. This little lady's soul is the most valuable thing she has. It's everything. Are you willing to offer everything, Mr. Crowley?"

"Tick-tock," Dean said, knowing it would wind Crowley up.

"Fine. You win. I bid... my own soul!"

Plutus erupted into laughter before saying, "Mr. Crowley, you don't have a soul." He looked at Mrs. Tran and nodded. "Congrats, sweetheart."

"Thank you. Thank you," she gasped.

I turned at watched Crowley leave the room then looked back to see Kevin looking distressed and Mrs. Tran afraid.


	4. Bonded and Mated

After the auction, we were all sat in the empty room where the auction was held.

"Losing my soul – is it going to hurt?" Mrs. Tran asked.

"Probably," Dean answered, not bothering to sugarcoat it.

"Will I die?"

"No. You'll just wish you were dead," Sam told her. From what I'd heard, Sam had lived almost a year without his soul so he should know!

"Okay," Mrs. Tran whispered.

The main worker entered the room.

"It's time"

Me, Dean and Sam stood up but Mrs. Tran remained seated.

"You all right?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah. Can I – can I just have a minute?" She answered, on the the verge of tears.

The three of us walked a few steps away.

"Dean, this sucks," Sam sighed.

"Are you kidding me? We're about to close the gates of Hell forever. If you ask me, we got off cheap."

When Mrs. Tran stood up, we watched Samandriel approach her and strained to hear what was said.

"Excuse me, miss. Hi. My name is Sam– Alfie. I'm an angel."

"Who works at Wiener Hut?" Mrs. Tran raised an eyebrow and I covered my smile with a hand.

"No. This is, uh – it doesn't matter. Uh, what you did in here was amazing, and I want you to know that my friends and I can protect your son. The Winchesters are exceptional men, but... they're just men. If Kevin comes with us –" Samandriel tried to offer.

"Oh, no, no. The last time that angels tried to help my son, I watched them die, and Kevin went missing for a year. So, no offense, but…I'm gonna take my chances with them," Mrs. Tran interrupted him, tears in her eyes.

Samandriel nodded and headed towards us to leave, but stopped next to me.

"Can I know your name?"

"Yeah, it's Sherrie," I answered and just talking to him made me feel peaceful and lightheaded.

He smiled and told me, quietly, that he would come to see me tonight so he could explain.

* * *

Hours passed and when it got dark outside, started pacing around my room, waiting for Samadriel.

Dean and Sam had no idea as they were sat in the living room with Kevin and Mrs. Tran, who wasn't speaking, obviously in shock.

My legs were starting to ache and I was getting fed up of walking the same steps over and over so I sat on the edge of the bed.

I heard wings flutter in my room and knew who it was because of the blanket wrapped round me; I looked up and Samandriel was stood in front of me, still in the fast food uniform.

"You're obviously confused about the feelings you get around me, would you explain to me what it feels like?"

"Um, sure. Err…it feels like, I don't know, warmth, like this quilt of-of protection and-and of love wrapped around me. I feel safe and-and protected and nothing bothers me, I mean, I know my problems are still there but I just don't care about them. God, that sounds so stupid," I laughed and shook my head.

"No, it doesn't," Samandriel sat next to me on the bed and out his hand on mine.

"So, why is it happening? What's going on?" I looked from his hand to his eyes. They were blue and so sweet, not an ounce of anything bad in them.

"Vampires and werewolves, they have mates, people they are bonded to forever. The same happens in heaven with angels but sometimes that bond, it…well…" Samandriel struggled over how to finish explaining.

"You're saying that me…and you…is it the same as Dean and Cas?" I asked.

"Not exactly, it's a lot stronger and-"

"I knew you weren't alone, I heard talking. Didn't I tell you, Sam?" Dean burst in and turned to his brother.

"Who's that?" Sam asked Dean and then turn the question to Samandriel. "Who are you?"

"He's an angel. What are you doing here, Alfie? Why are you with her?" Dean ordered answers.

"Whoa, hang on, Dean. Calm down, he just came to explain…something to me," I stood up.

"I knew there was something weird going on, I sensed it at the warehouse. So, are you going to tell me what's going on because I know you don't know each other."

Samandriel, still sat on the bed, looked up at Dean. "I can't tell you, I can only tell one person and that person is her." The angel looked from him to me. "However, if you choose to tell them I will be able to explain. Otherwise, my word is bound."

"Okay, em…here goes…earlier when I met Samandriel, I felt…strange-"

"I knew something was off with you, I told you," Dean frowned.

"Dean, let her carry on," Sam looked at his brother.

By now, Kevin had joined and was listening too.

"Okay, so I felt strange…safe, protected-"

"And you don't feel like we keep you safe or protect you?" Dean blurted out. "Oh right, sorry."

"It's hard to explain but when Samandriel found out about Cas, I wanted to mourn for Cas too. I don't even know him! But I felt upset and when he left," I looked down to the angel. "All the strange feelings and-and the peace left. Until he was sat behind us in the auction; it all came back so I kinda guessed it was connected to him somehow. He came to tell me why."

"And did he?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we have a…a bond," I answered.

"Like Cas' bond to me?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"A profound bond," Sam teased and Dean hissed at him to shut up.

"Samandriel says not exactly, that it's stronger."

"What does that mean? Like a guardian angel?"

"I don't know, he was about tell me but you came barging in," I scowled back at Dean.

"Alfie, what's different about this bond?" Dean looked down to the bed.

Samandriel stood up and stayed next to my side. "Well, one, no I am not a guardian angel to Sherrie, and to answer your last question, the bond is a lot stronger and more intimate," he answered.

"What do you mean, more intimate?" Sam asked.

"Apparently vampires and werewolves have…mates and so do angels upstairs, but sometimes …" I looked to Samandriel, who looked back at me.

"So the bond has made you mates. Is that even possible?" Deans face looked shocked.

"It is extremely rare. In fact, it has only happened five times since the existence of humans," Samandriel answered Dean's question.

Dean rubbed his face, trying to get his head round things. "So you're going to be hanging around like Cas used to?"

"I will be here as much as Sherrie wants me to be." Samandriel's hand found mine.

"I might need a day or two to, you know, get my head around things. This is all a bit…overwhelming," I looked at each person.

"I understand," the angel gave me one of his heart-warming smiles. "Just say my name and I shall be with you."

He kissed my forehead before vanishing with a flutter of wings.


	5. Competition

Being a hunter meant I was a light sleeper so when I heard someone pottering around in the dark, I grabbed the knife I kept under my pillow and sat up straight.

"Who's there?"

"Don't you know you're not supposed to ask 'who's there' you'll get yourself killed," the English accent said.

I felt for the light switch beside my bed and winced at the brightness; after a few seconds I could open my eyes enough to see Crowley leant against the wall by the door with the signature glass of whiskey in his hand.

"What the hell, Crowley?! It's…three in the bloody morning!" I hissed.

"Don't pretend you're not happy to see me. Even when you knew someone was in your room your pulse was steady…until you knew who was in your room. Ah yes, the same rapid beat that's always there when we are together," Crowley smirked at me.

"That night was a moment of weakness that won't be happening again so go ahead and leave."

"Darling, your heartbeat alone tells me you want me, no matter how much you try to fight it," he started walking toward me. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here, Crowley? What do you want?" I asked, leaning on my arm and rubbing my face.

"Rumour has it an angel is claiming my goods for his own."

"What goods would they be?"

"Don't play with me, darling, the stench of angel is all over this room," Crowley crossed his arms and looked down at me.

"So how did you hear?" I rolled my eyes.

"I have my sources and I thought you might like to know that the bond can be broken, if you know the right people," he answered, pointing to himself.

"I haven't heard from you in a month after being a booty call for the night and suddenly you're suddenly back when you heard I've been bonded with Samandriel. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," I sat up and gave him a challenging smile.

"And I'd say you were sorely mistaken. You wasn't a booty call either, darling," Crowley ran a finger up and down my spare arm.

The only response he got from me was a look that told him I didn't completely believe him.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll be waiting to prove it to you."

Crowley vanished and for an hour afterwards I tried to get to sleep without success; I only managed to fall asleep when the warm feelings Samandriel brought with him were wrapped around me.

Too tired to open my eyes, I just mumbled, "Samandriel?" and felt his warm fingertips on my cheek before falling into peaceful slumber.

The next morning, I was woken by Sam gently shaking me.

"Sherrie, come on. It's nearly 11, you gotta get up."

"Ugh, yeah. Give me a minute, bad night," I groaned.

"Nightmare?" Sam sat on the side of my bed.

"Something like that. The king of hell decided to drop in at 3 this morning to tell me the bond can be broken between me and Samandriel if I want it to be. He refuses to admit he's jealous but he hasn't shown up all month and now I've met Samandriel he's turning up again, telling me he knows I'm still attracted to him. That sounds like jealousy to you, don't it?" I asked, lying on my back, looking up at Sam.

"Are you still attracted to him?"

I dropped my arms from Sams and played with the duvet. "I don't know."

"Your secrets safe with me but for now, let's go tell Dean; he'll love the idea of the king of hell being jealous over a girl," Sam stood up.

Throwing back the duvet, I climbed out of bed and in my shorts and strap top.

"Do you think it's wise to go out there in that? I mean, you should know my brother by now," he raised his eyebrows.

"I have a angel to protect me now," I smirked and let Sam lead me out.

In the main room, I looked around and only Dean and Kevin were in the room so I assumed Mrs. Tran was still in bed.

"I got something you might like to hear," Sam smiled at Dean.

"Yeah, what's that?" Dean looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"Crowley dropped in on Sherrie last night."

Dean immediately looked at me, his man-hackles raised. "What did he want? What did he say?"

"Tell him what you told me," Sam nodded to me and sat on one of the chairs.

I made my way to the sofa and dropped down beside Dean.

"Okay, so, he came in telling me I still want him and that he knows about the bond somehow, right? Anyway, he told me that the angel was claiming his goods for their own. Pft, do I look like goods? So bloody compliment, huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"What else did he say?" Dean pressed.

"That the bond could be broken, if I knew the right people. Would you say he sounds jealous cause he refused to admit it," I finished up what Crowley had said last night.

"Do you think he's right, that the bond can be broken?" Dean looked over to Sam who just shrugged and answered, "there's one person who might know."

"Do you want me to call your angel or are you going to?" Dean asked me.

"Be my guest," I offered.

Dean looked up at the ceiling and called out, "Alfie, come down here, can you? We need your help with something."

We all waited patiently and looked around.

"Hmm, maybe Sherrie should try," Kevin suggested.

I stood up and walked around.

"Samandriel, can you come here please?"

Almost straight away, the sound of a flutter of wings filled the room and I turned to see Samandriel behind me.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Dean sulked. "You come when she calls but ignore us?"

"She is my mate, remember? What's wrong?" Samandriel aimed the first half at Dean and then asked me.

Before I could give him an answer, Dean jumped in.

"Crowley was here last night."

"I am aware of that," Samandriel said.

"Okay, so he was spouting crap that the bond can be broken, that true?" Dean asked.

"It's not something I've heard of but I can always try and find out…if that's what you want," Samandriel answered and looked and looked at me, slightly upset.

It didn't suit his puppy face and I felt guilty. "Wow, talk about being put on the spot. I, err, I …I want, err, I-I mean I don't want, um…"

"It is okay, sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's fine," I smiled at him.

"So, Alfie…I thought angels didn't get it on," Dean said and I looked at him shocked.

"Dean!"

"I don't know what Castiel may have told you but just because he doesn't fornicate, it doesn't mean none of us have. My brother was always…neutral about that," Samandriel answered.

"So you have done some cloud seeding?"

"Okay, I don't want to listen to this," I walked into my bedroom, shaking me head and laughing.

"I am not inexperienced with physical intimacy but it's not something I engage in regularly," the angel replied to Dean, smiling embarrassed and rubbing his head through his cap.

"Well, at least that's something, I guess," Dean nodded.

In my room, I sat on the bed and said in a normal tone, "Samandriel, you can come in here if you like."

Back outside, he looked to my bedroom and smiled back at Dean.

"It seems I am being called."

Instead of moving, he just disappeared.

When Samandriel appeared in my room, I had to giggle.

"You know, you could have just walked in."

"Oh, you're right. I'm still getting used to being inside a vessel."

I was sat on my bed and Samandriel made his way over and sat beside me.

"I am aware that you've had no choice in being bonded with me so I understand if you would prefer Crowley to me, I know you've been physically intimate with him."

Looking at him, he had that same sad look on his face while his head was down.

"I thought angels didn't have emotions, or weren't supposed to, I mean, yesterday you said you thought too much heart was Castiel's problem. Isn't that what's happening to you now?" I asked Samandriel.

Samandriel just nodded and looked at me, cross-legged on the bed.

"Yes it is, we don't know why Castiel was so sensitive to humans. Demons though, like Crowley, were born with emotions and feelings before they became monsters so he knows of them and how to use yours for or against you. That's one thing I can't give you, I'm afraid but I can promise that I will never hurt you and with me, you'll be safe and protected," Samandriel smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

I moved my right arm forward so I could lean on it and tilted forward.

"But you can develop feelings and emotions, right? Like Dean said Cas did."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then how do you know you won't be able to give me that, if you start getting emotions?" I asked.

"You're…you're right," Samandriel nodded, still smiling.

I tilted forward more and with my free hand, stroked the angels lips.

"Will you let me kiss you?" He asked.

I nodded and Samandriel put his hand on my shoulder, leaning toward me until he was near enough that I closed my eyes.

When our lips met, it was like our bond strengthened and I smiled against him soft lips.

"Not bad for an angel," I winked and kissed him again.


End file.
